


A Bradley Cooper love story

by MrsMendes19



Category: Bradley Cooper - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: A little story I came up with. How I imagine being with Bradley Cooper would look like.





	1. Sarah has a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect to Bradley Cooper.
> 
> This is just a little story that I came up with. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Bradley and I were sleeping when I woke up from my nightmare screaming. Bradley was quick to gather me in his arms as I cried. He held me and stroked my back. I climbed into his lap and wrapped my arms closer around him, holding him close.  
“Baby, what happened? What did you dream?”  
I managed to contain my tears and calm down. Bradley lifted a hand to wipe away the tears that escaped my eyes. I look him in the eye.  
“It was horrible, I dreamt that you were in a horrible car accident and….and you got killed!”  
“Oh baby, it was just a dream.”  
I start crying again.  
“Shhh, I’m right here. It’s alright. Don’t cry.”  
I manage to calm myself once again. Bradley lies back down before gently pulling me down with him. I lay my head on his shoulder and wrap my arm around his stomach. He places an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. We manage to fall asleep again for a few hours.


	2. Breakfast + Shopping trip

I wake up and find myself alone in the bed. I get up and put my dressing gown on before walking into the kitchen. I find Bradley making breakfast.  
“Good morning love, I’m just making some eggs and bacon.”  
“Sounds delicious.”  
He places my breakfast on a plate and places it in front of me with two slices of toasted bread. I eat my breakfast and watch as Bradley prepares his own breakfast. I watch as he sits down, he catches my gaze.  
“Is everything alright?”  
“Yes, just admiring my beautiful husband.”  
Bradley and I have been married for nearly 2 years now.  
“You think I’m beautiful?”  
“Of course.”  
“I find you beautiful too.”  
Bradley and I ate our breakfast before we both got dressed and started walking out to the car. We had to do our weekly shopping so we drove to the shopping centre. Once we got to the shopping centre, we quickly did the shopping and drove back home.


	3. Putting away the groceries

As we were packing everything away, Bradley came up behind me and hugged me, making me drop the pack of spaghetti I was holding on the floor.  
“Don’t worry about that love.”  
“Love, let’s put everything away. Can you please put away the milk and margarine?”  
“But love, I wanted to take you into the bedroom and cuddle with you?”  
“Well, the sooner we put away the groceries, the sooner we can do that.”  
Bradley kisses me on the neck and pulls away, placing the milk and margarine in the fridge. I take out the cans and place them on the shelf before placing all of the frozen food into the freezer. I could see Bradley looking at me so I turn around and throw him a can of tuna.  
“Think quick.”  
I yell as I throw the can, he doesn’t catch it and it falls to the floor, narrowly missing his foot.  
“That’s unfair. I wasn’t paying attention!”  
“I know. That’s why I did it.”


	4. From the kitchen to the bedroom

Bradley rushes over to me and picks me up, making me yelp in the process. I cling to his neck as he carries me to the bedroom and gently throws me onto the bed. I look up at him after I landed on the bed. He looks down at me and gets on the bed, hovering above me. I hook my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss, he gently lowers himself so he is lying on top of me. He lifts a hand and removes the hair that is on my face before placing another kiss on my lips.  
Bradley stops kissing me only to move his kisses down to my neck. I giggle as his growing beard touches my neck. He places a gentle kiss on my neck before lifting a hand and running it down the length of my body. I laugh as he does it.  
“I love you baby.”  
“I love you too, sweetheart.”  
He trails his kisses back to my lips. I lift my hands and place them on the back of his neck, tangling my fingers into his longish hair. I give his hair a light tug, earning the smallest of moans from Bradley.  
“If you keep doing that, I wouldn’t know how to control myself.”  
“I know. Let’s have some fun, since we are in the bedroom.”  
“I like the sound of that.”  
We both laugh. I pull him into a kiss, giving his hair another gently tug. Bradley and I had a lovely night of lovemaking before we both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The end


End file.
